French Touch
by M-Lily
Summary: Kugelmugel s'invite chez le français suite à une dispute avec son compagnon. Mais qu'imporque le fait que l'on soit germanique, il est impossible d'échapper à la "French Touch".


**Voilà voilà, un nouveau petit chapitre tout mignon pour vous faire patienter le temps que je puisse m'organiser pour ma grosse fic et un autre projet - cadeau pour piwiijuly. Je remercie Isagawa de m'avoir corrigé et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira.**

**Musiques/chansons d'inspirations :**

Pink Martini – Sympathique

Le manège enchanté – Tourne mon beau manège

Peter Pan 2003 Original Soundtrack 02 : Flying – James Newton Howard

Peter Pan 2003 Original Soundtrack 12 : Fairy dance – James Newton Howard

Edward Scissorhands Original Soundtrack 07 : Ice Danse – Danny Elfman

Treasure Planet Original Soundtrack 02 : Always Know where you are – BBMak

* * *

**French Touch**

_Ma chambre à la forme d'une cage..._

Sven était avachi sur le transat du petit balcon parisien en bordure d'un quartier résidentiel tout ce qu'il y a de plus « frenchie ». Ses longs cheveux argentés avaient été lâché et machinalement, le jeune homme, d'apparence seulement, fumait une cigarette avant de souffler dans l'air un nuage de fumée qui se dissipait lentement dans cette atmosphère qui lui plaisait, bercé par les paroles de Pink Martini.

C'était une place qui lui plaisait. L'architecture était ancienne, agréable, le soleil était au rendez-vous et il se sentait simplement satisfait à ce moment précis. Les vacances en France, chez le vieux Francis qui l'avait accueilli avec une certaine surprise.

Kugelmugel croisa les jambes qu'il remonta légèrement et ferma les yeux en fredonnant lentement au rythme d'une vieille chanson.

__ Je ne veux pas travailler, je ne veux pas déjeuner, je veux seulement l'oublier …_

_ Et pourtant se serait une bonne chose si tu sortais un peu mon garçon.

Kugelmugel haussa un sourcil et tourna le regard vers le blond qui lui parlait, le Français. Francis s'installa à côté de lui et lui tendit un verre de whisky. Un alcool britannique ? Parfait, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il le prit et remercia d'un signe de main son hôte avant de boire une gorgée.

_Tu bois autant que Gilbert, c'est impressionnant ! Tu devrais faire attention mon petit poussin !

Kugelmugel lui lança un regard froid et agacé; il n'avait aucune envie d'être comparé à cet idiot d'ivrogne qui passait les trois quarts de son temps à boire des bières, de la vodka, du pastis et toutes autres sortes d'alcool venant des quatre coins du monde. Ah non, ça certainement pas. Sven prit une bouffée de cigarette qu'il relâcha au visage du Français.

_Et puis. Je. Fume.

Francis grimaça et chassa d'un revers de main le nuage de fumée. Oh, il n'était pas plus gêné que cela, il n'était pas rare qu'il fume une cigarette après d'intenses efforts au lit avec l'Anglais, mais Sven avait cette accent typique des germaniques parlant français et quand le jeune homme chantait c'était fort désagréable à l'oreille. Ah, ces Autrichiens ! Ils étaient sans arrêt de mauvaise humeur et ne souriaient jamais ! Il avait bien été élevé par Roderich, ça, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Pourtant, c'était lui aujourd'hui qui en avait la garde. Kugekmugel était resté trop capricieux pour qu'on ne le surveille pas discrètement. Francis avait dû annuler un rencart avec son merveilleux petit anglais aux énormes sourcils pour cette mission ! Oh la punition serait terrible, sans doute qu'il serait obligé de supporter les petits plats de son amant pour se faire pardonner … Oh cruel destin, il en tournait déjà de l'œil.

Pourtant Gilbert avait été tellement paniqué et inquiet (et pourtant ce n'est pas tous les jours que « l'awesome nation » se met à genoux devant vous et vous promet de ne plus embêter votre petit ami tout de même !) que Francis avait accepté de veiller sur le jeune Kugelmugel, ex-amant de la nation de Prusse.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, _alter Perverser_, et ce n'est pas du tout artistique ! Mais alors pas du tout !

_ Quoi ? M-Mais non ! Je ne penserai jamais rien, tu as à peine cinquante ans !

_ Et la forme d'un jeune éphèbe dans le meilleur dans sa forme … Et ça, c'est artistique.

Le jeune s'alluma une autre cigarette et fuma sans la moindre gêne. Francis soupira. Comment Gilbert avait-il fait pour supporter ce petit prétentieux aux allures de diva qui croyait tout savoir sur l'art ? Hum … Finalement le gamin avait du simplement dire à l'albinos qu'il était une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul et cela suffisait pour qu'il l'ait dans la poche. Pour sûr ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Francis soupira et se laissa aller au bain de soleil sur les paroles de _Sympathique_.

Gilbert et Sven s'étaient violemment disputés et séparés la semaine précédente. Le petit couple des oubliés de la vie mondiale avait éclaté comme un ballon de baudruche, et l'orgueil germanique bloquait bien évidement toute tentative de réconciliation, même si Sven ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de se remettre avec son aîné. C'était donc avec une grande surprise que l'ancienne micro-nation autrichienne avait débarqué chez lui grâce à un puissant coup de pied parce que « Ladonia n'était pas une bonne fréquentation aux yeux du vieux coincé, Sealand l'était encore moins et les autres habitaient beaucoup trop loin pour qu'on me laisse partir dans cet état d'énervement » ce qui fut conclu par une précision du jeune homme comme quoi il était tout à fait calme et que l'énervement n'était PAS artistique.

Un début de semaine catastrophique. Et puis finalement la boule autrichienne se montrait être un invité courtois et distingué tout en étant serviable, excepté quand les mots « Prusse », « Gilbert », « bière », « albinos » et « abruti » étaient prononcés. Francis espérait ne plus jamais subir de German Souplex.

_ Tu vas sortir aujourd'hui ou pas ?

Les notes de musique se terminaient enfin et le présentateur de la radio reprit la parole. Le presque adulte éteignit alors cette dernière et se leva.

_ Le carrousel est toujours là ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage barbu du Français.

_ Bien entendu.

_ Oh...

Sven s'appuya sur la rambarde du balcon et termina sa cigarette les yeux perdus dans le paysage, tandis que l'aîné attendait que la jeune nation lui donne une explication. Le Kugelmugel s'étira de toute sa longueur comme le faisait son petit chat Napoléon et s'attacha les cheveux.

_ J'vais peindre en ville … et p'têtre que ce soir je sortirai.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et Francis se permit un petit rire amusé. Une voix raisonna dans tout l'appartement :

_ J'ai dit PEUT ÊTRE, _alter Perverser_ !

Le rire de Francis ne se fit que plus franc et plus fort.

Il faisait nuit et Paris était divine. C'était la première fois que la micro-nation voyait Paris, le si petit Kugelmugel du haut de son apparence de petit garçon. C'était l'hiver et la famille germanique avait été invitée à fêter Noël en France. Allemagne avait décidé d'y aller avec Veneziano et Prusse avait forcé Hongrie et Autriche à venir, ainsi que le nouvel arrivant de cette grande famille. Les autres avaient déclinés l'invitation. C'était en l'année 2000.

_ Mon ami ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Francis avait bondi sur Gilbert avec ce regard lubrique qui le caractérisait si bien. Le jeune Kugelmugel fronça les sourcils en grimaçant et se cacha derrière les jambes d'Elizabeta, maman de substitution.

_ Ah ! Francis, tu fais peur à mon neveu, là !

_ Ton neveu ?

Autriche soupira et remit correctement ses lunettes avant de désigner l'enfant de la tête. Prusse alla le chercher, posa ses mains sous ses aisselles et le souleva à la hauteur de France avec un sourire immense alors que le petit n'affichait qu'un visage fermé et passablement énervé.

_ Sven ! Ou la micro-nation Kugelmugel, un truc comme ça … Je l'ai rencontré quand je suis rentré chez moi après la captivité chez l'autre Ruskov ! Il ressemble à Ludwig quand il était petit ! Il est trop mignon !

_ Et surtout capricieux …

Prusse fusilla du regard Autriche et reposa le gamin. France le détailla et n'osa pas faire remarquer que l'enfant n'avait absolument rien en commun à l'Allemagne qui soufflait de lassitude alors que Feliciano était scotché à son bras. Enfin, cela lui faisait une connaissance de plus.

Le repas se passa bien. Espagne et Lovino s'invitèrent à la petite réception qui prit des allures de fêtes de nouvelle année, tout n'était que rire, beuverie et boucan. Autriche menaça même de faire ressortir sa colère à travers du Chopin. Pourtant l'enfant ne s'amusait pas, il ne dit rien quand Prusse lui fit boire de la bière à la place de son champomy et dessina toute la soirée. Parfois il critiquait son « père » en disant qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'artistique mais rien de plus. Pourtant il fut pourri gâté. Tout du moins par Prusse, car ni Antonio ni Francis n'avaient entendu parler de cette micro nation qui existait déjà depuis 1984. Sa famille le couvrit de cadeau, les latins se sentirent bête.

_ Oh et si nous allions nous promener à Paris ? La ville doit être magnifique !

Francis bomba le torse avec fierté ! Évidemment que sa fille était sublime, quelle question ! Alors le soir de Noël, c'était féerique. Prusse accepta l'idée de la hongroise et força à nouveau tout le monde à sortir, on ne disait jamais non à l'awesome nation, même si celle-ci n'avait plus d'existence.

Et les rues de Paris furent féeriques.

Kugelmugel avait lu énormément de conte de fées, car c'était de sa mentalité, mais jamais encore il n'aurait cru qu'un pareil monde puisse exister. L'univers de la nuit avait transformé la grande ville si impressionnante.

Le doux voile de légère brume sur la Seine laissait imaginer un passage de nuage qui séparait cette ville en deux, cachant légèrement l'autre bord que seul les lumières illuminaient, comme de minuscules lucioles fixes qui invitaient à danser. De si petites étoiles à portée de main. L'enfant tenait fermement la main de Hongrie qui le regardait du coin de l'œil en souriant. Sven n'entendait plus les discussions des adultes, il ne voyait que ses petits pieds et le sol. Il s'attendait presque à voir un million de petites fleurs sortir de sous terre et grandir encore et encore jusqu'à toucher cette immensité sombre et étoilée qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un monde inconnu, de redécouvrir cet univers, cette place où il passait actuellement … Jusqu'à atteindre l'apothéose.

Sven se sentit tellement minuscule, tellement inférieur par rapport aux choses immenses de ce lieu. La Tour Eiffel... La fierté française brillait de mille feux qui s'élevaient là, tout là-haut dans ce ciel qui semblait si proche et si loin. Sven se sentit ridicule mais il ne put empêcher un sourire béat d'apparaître sur son visage et l'imagination d'enfant prit le dessus sur tout. C'était si bon, si délicieux, si délectable. Si artistique !

_ Oye, nimbus, tu veux faire un tour ?

Kugelmugel fronça les sourcils et regarda l'albinos qui venait de parler. Un sourire amusé était collé sur sa face d'écervelé et d'un geste de la tête il désigna la gauche. La micro nation tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux. Un carrousel.

_ Je peux...?

_ Bien entendu nimbus ! Allez go go go ! Fonce !

Gilbert prit le gamin sous le bras, courut jusqu'au manège aux chevaux de bois et posa doucement son « neveu » sur l'un deux.

_ Ça va, tu n'as pas peur ?

_ La peur est une forme d'art …

L'albinos lâcha un léger rire et alla payer le tour au gamin. Feliciano et Lovino finirent eux aussi sur les chevaux, l'un parce que « ça semble si amusant ! » et l'autre parce que « oh allez mon Lovi ~ fais plaisir à ton boss s'il te plaît, tu seras si mignon ». Elizabeta se joignit à ce petit groupe par pure nostalgie, mais jamais cela ne fut aussi magique que pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris.

La sensation de flottement fut si intense que le petit se sentit partir, emmené dans ce merveilleux univers dont il avait senti la présence derrières ces dalles et à travers ses lumières, une extasie digne des mille et une nuits, un souffle chaud, un sourire tendre. Juste un tour qu'on ne veut pas voir s'arrêter, jamais.

_ Le barbu avait pas menti, t'es toujours là.

Le carrousel était toujours là, fièrement dressé au pied de cette immense Tour qui l'avait fait tant rêvé quand il était petit. Un rêve absolu qui semblait si loin maintenant. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage de porcelaine alors qu'il installait son chevalet et ses peintures. S'il ne revenait pas avec l'une de ses « œuvres », aucun doute que le français lui chercherait des poux pendant tout le reste de son séjour qui s'annonçait long.

Les bruits de voitures, du carrousel et de pinceaux furent les seuls sons qui accompagnèrent l'artiste dans cette après-midi-ci. Des bruits relaxants qui ne le dérangèrent absolument pas dans son travail, c'était une sorte de silence bruyant, tout ce qu'il aimait. Quelques choses qu'il avait appris à découvrir et à apprécier, tellement plus agréable que le silence lui-même, ces bruits qui prouvaient la présence de la vie, la plus belle de toutes les formes d'art.

_ Ah bah enfin j'te trouve ! Bordel t'es pas facile à trouver nimbus ! Heureusement que ma géniale personne est si géniale !

Le pinceau dérapa, détruisant l'harmonie sublime du tableau du petit artiste et une veine d'énervement se forma sur sa tempe. Oh non … Il n'avait pas osé …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? Qui t'as dit que j'étais là ?

_ Bah en fait... J'ai appelé Francis pour prendre de tes nouvelles et...

Le vieux barbu était mort, castré, foutu. Le British allait devoir se trouver un nouvel amant car celui-ci était fini. Il allait voir ce que c'était que d'énerver Kugelmugel. Il allait l'écraser encore et encore avec sa boule en bois jusqu'à faire une crêpe de français !

Prusse se gratta l'arrière du crâne, le plus jeune semblait furieux. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné... Il regarda le carrousel du coin de l'œil. Après tout, il fallait tenter.

_ Tu veux que je te... paye un tour ?

La nation Kugelmugel le regarda quelques minutes et les valses harmonieuses du carrousel lui revinrent en mémoire. Un vague sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

_ Vas-y...

_Tourne, tourne mon beau manège _

_Tourne, oui tourne, comme dans un rêve..._

* * *

Et Francis dans tout cela ? Oh, eh bien il réchappa à la mort. Gilbert et Sven ne s'étaient pas rabibochés néanmoins, un étrange pari circula parmi les nations.

« Gilbert et Sven vont-ils se remettre ensemble ? Si oui, quand ? Faites vos jeux mes amis faites vos jeux ! »

On pouvait être la nation de l'amour ET être en crise. Non ?


End file.
